


[caka] 蜃氣樓 | serap

by kayoing



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoing/pseuds/kayoing
Summary: 见到和亲的公主金钟仁，年轻的武士黄旭熙才对神话中天女的美貌有了具体的想象。





	[caka] 蜃氣樓 | serap

**Author's Note:**

> ➡️番邦武士lucas x 和亲公主kai⬅️  
⚠️公主的性别是公主⚠️

见到和亲的公主金钟仁，年轻的武士黄旭熙才对神话中天女的美貌有了具体的想象。  
那天金钟仁由侍女搀扶着登上由四匹高大健美骆驼驮着的车，黄旭熙低着头，远远地偷看，那如同轻云一般娇柔的身体在绫罗绸缎和金银珠宝层层叠叠的重压之下变成了一缕东方的圣光与香气。公主带来的嫁妆不计其数，种子、丝绸、典籍，还有成箱的珍奇珠玉。但即便是最上乘的红珊瑚，也比不上公主的嘴唇红润娇艳；头冠上传说是人鱼眼泪化成的宝珠，也在公主的眼眸下黯然失色。这位皇帝最年幼的公主穿着连底面都绣着繁复精致花纹的小小鞋子，踏在年迈的宦官的背上，他不禁想，也许天女真是乘云履风而行，连鞋底都不该被尘土污染。  
连公主的声音都……  
黄旭熙神游在自己的幻想中，他其实并没有听过这位公主的声音。但天女说话会用什么样的声音呢？  
他认为这世上没有任何凡人的嗓音可与之比拟，只有庙宇中的乐音能将那空灵与庄严传递一二。

他们已经在路上走了十天，他也还没听过公主的声音。从那架骆驼车上传来的只有侍女们宛若中原的小鸟般细细软软窸窸窣窣的说话声。公主像瓷器一样光滑细致的脸上还挂着泪痕，是因为心爱的狮子狗走失了吗？是因为那个小宫女忽然死去吗？  
启程时金钟仁把宠物小狗偷偷藏进礼服宽大的袖子，好让自己在接下来长达数月的颠簸路途中不至于太无聊。就这样，金钟仁把小狗抱在膝头，捧在怀中，烈日下的行进中，清水也省下一口给这娇美的爱犬饮用。夜晚，在休憩的营地才有人发现这条凭空出现的狮子狗。第二日，他们穿过一座城市，在繁华的街道上，在平民们仿佛朝拜神明的热切眼神中，那条小狗从公主的膝头跳下，钻入人群，再也不见踪影，浩浩荡荡的车队也不曾停下。长途伊始，公主金钟仁就这样失去了第一件心爱之物。  
第二是那位忽然病逝的小宫女。  
随行的那位小宫女应该自幼就是公主的玩伴，年纪、身长皆与金钟仁相仿，饮食起居皆有她陪伴左右。爱犬走失之后，公主就仿佛把所有的友情倾注给了这位玩伴，无论坐卧都与她握着一只手，形影不离。不幸的是，在第七日，他们刚刚进入沙漠，那位小宫女或因水土不服，或因舟车劳顿，或因无福承受天女一心倾注的厚爱，忽然染上重疾，仅仅过了一个晚上，天朦朦亮，她便香消玉殒，草草葬身沙漠。  
少年公主未曾知道人间生活竟有如此残酷的一面，寝食难安。原本公主就排斥异域的饮食，牛羊肉一口也不碰，乳饼干酪只咬了小小的一口便放在一旁，听那些使节说，现在的公主更是变本加厉，刚刚还打翻一碗奶茶，以示自己不会在饮食上向蛮夷之邦动摇半分的决心，少年武士黄旭熙在一旁听了不禁咋舌。  
“要是公主饿死了怎么办？”  
黄旭熙不禁问道。  
“哪会这么容易饿死呢……”  
被炎热的天气和任性的公主折磨得焦头烂额的使节们开始历数公主金钟仁的种种骄纵行径：公主在袖子里藏的不止一条小狗，还有满满的自己喜爱的宫廷糕点。拒绝任何“番人饮食”的公主，每天以自己私藏的零食点心果腹，天真地以为装满一整个袖袋便是足够，便能支撑自己抵达塞外的新家。  
“哼，我倒要看看还能坚持多久。”  
疲惫的使节一面用手帕擦拭前额上的汗水，一面气呼呼地说。  
于是，当武士黄旭熙又一次奉命汲满清水送到骆驼车那里给公主取用时，他果真留意到公主自以为聪明地从袖口拿出一块小小的糕饼，只用门牙嗑下小小的一角后又飞快地藏起来，然后闭着眼睛把它含在嘴里，十分宝贵地享用那一点点的滋味。  
黄旭熙待在离公主的驼车还有几尺远的地方，等待女官来与自己交接。他偷看垂下的纱帐里若隐若现的公主像是睡着了般的面庞，觉得比自己在远处看到的、在想象里描画的有些不同，似乎稚气未脱，远非“正大仙容”，脸颊上因为含住点心而圆圆鼓起一个小包——他正因想像与现实之间的落差而遗憾，公主忽然皱了皱眉头，不够端庄典雅的脸孔一下生动起来，多出几分仙女不可能拥有的可爱娇态。  
金钟仁睁开眼睛，沙漠干燥的风把纱帐扬起在两人交汇的视线之间飘动。  
黄旭熙听到了公主金钟仁说话的声音——既不像金玉敲击那样清脆，也不像丝弦弹奏那样悠扬，只是一个再寻常不过的，软绵绵、懒洋洋，孩子气的嗓音。  
黄旭熙大失所望，但金钟仁还在急切地，用不比其他中原的小鸟更动听的黏糊糊的声音，喊着什么自己并听不懂的中原语言。  
公主挣扎着想要起身，却好像动弹困难，瞪着车下呆呆站着的武士用拳头轻轻捶打了几下自己的双腿。  
黄旭熙才恍然大悟：公主想要下车，只是久坐双腿麻痹，一时动弹不能。他急忙上前一只手绕过金钟仁的膝下，一只手揽住金钟仁的肩膀，将还在喋喋不休不知道说些什么的这位公主抱起。那尊远看宛若轻云般的玉体原来也并不轻盈，他觉得自己抱起的是举国的玲琅珠玉、自己家乡的女子一生中所能穿戴的所有衣料，以及混着中原妖术的奇异熏香。  
他看见金钟仁的脸微微涨红，还半靠在自己的怀里，就开始手忙脚乱地解系在身上的裙片。黄旭熙还来不及消化眼前的状况，因此也没想到自己将会看到什么，公主掀起亵衣的下摆，露出光溜溜的阴户，当着他的面，撒了一泡尿。  
那双连鞋底都华美的绣鞋甫一落地，黄旭熙就仓皇跪下。  
“对不起！是我失礼了！”  
他大声说，生怕这跋扈的公主降下罪责。  
金钟仁对他的羞惭却好像无动于衷，只是岔开腿手插腰面对他站着，那个光溜溜的阴户就那样袒露在黄旭熙的眼前，蜷曲的绒绒毛发下端濡湿了。  
黄旭熙呆呆看着，不知道这会不会是自己这双眼最后在这世上看到的景象：和亲公主的女阴。太过震惊，以至于他没有看到金钟仁高傲地看了看地上的水壶，要他用清水为自己擦洗。  
一个耳光落在黃旭熙的脸上，不轻不重，但很响亮，他震惊地抬起头，仰视面前的公主。这样看到的金钟仁冷酷的脸孔比任何时刻都更接近他幻想中的神明，也比任何时刻都让他感到备受羞辱。金钟仁又说了些什么，他听不懂，但却无师自通地明白了是在命令自己去拿那壶水，那壶自己在烈日下走了许久带回来的清水，来清洁面前湿淋淋地混杂着淡淡尿味和性器骚味的女阴。  
他头脑之中一片混乱，脸颊发烫，感觉得到额角血管在突突直跳，像中了暑一样。他慌张地沾湿了自己的衣袖，贴上去，不知该如何是好，匆匆擦拭几下，又小又嫩的肉花挤压在粗粝的衣料上，公主的大腿也不由颤抖。他担心自己又会挨打，动作刻意放得轻一些。他不知道这种官能和自尊上的煎熬要持续到何时，公主金钟仁兀自把亵衣放下，又示意他为自己穿好衣裙。黄旭熙笨拙地整理这略微蒙上大漠沙尘的华服，直到一个女官匆匆跑来呵斥，接替这项工作，他才得以解脱。

“你的脸为什么这样红？”  
回到帐中，同袍一直问他。  
“你看起来为什么这样生气？”  
个中缘由难以启齿，黄旭熙咬着下唇，压着眼睛的眉头紧紧皱起来。  
——为什么一个武士要被使唤着跪在地上做这种事情？  
——为什么一个公主这样地没有羞耻心？  
他百思不得其解，看起来郁郁寡欢。他不肯说，其他人也自然不便继续多问。烈日当头，也许是暑气让他焦躁不安。  
袖子上的水渍很快就干了，但他总觉得依稀还能闻到那股混合着熏香和下体气息的味道。送亲地队伍继续前进了，他在炽烈的日光下独自忧郁又恼怒，紧紧攥着那只袖子——那天过后，他总忍不住，反复地嗅闻自己的衣袖，确认那股气味还是否残留着，不能相信那个荒谬的事件是否真实发生过。  
这是他们进入沙漠的第二个月。他们已经许久没有见到任何其他的旅人。举目望去，沙子之外还是沙子，天空之外只有天空。像是走在绝境，却又像是无虞的坦途，哪怕闭上眼睛，也不怕撞上什么东西，这一匹骆驼跟着前面的一匹，乖乖地走着。  
黄旭熙稍稍闭目小歇——只要再这样走上半年，他们就能抵达王城：他们，还有护送的那位任性又娇气的公主。  
这样一位宛若瓷器做成的公主怎么能够成为王妃呢？他闷闷地想，太入神以至于没有注意到骆驼不安的鼻息。  
“啊！是沙暴！”同伴猛地抓住他的肩膀。  
等他回过神来，同伴已经从坐骑上跌落了，风卷狂沙就在眼前，他顾不上想其他，只凭本能求生，在驼背上伏低身体，闭紧眼皮，耳边传来人的哭叫，动物的哀鸣，以及器物撞击散裂的声音。风卷狂沙击打着裸露在外的皮肤，双手也渐渐无法将缰绳抓紧，他变成风沙中的一粒，身体被裹挟着高高抛起，又缓缓落下，融成大漠无法分离的一分子。

不知过了多久，黄旭熙以为自己是从一个沉重的梦里醒来，猛地起身，却发现自己正坐在无边的黄沙里，护送和亲公主的驼队不可思议地消失了，若不是沙地上剩下的两匹骆驼，三只木箱，还有一只女子的绣鞋，黄旭熙几乎要怀疑之前那隆重的送亲队伍不过是自己漫长的一梦。  
他呆呆坐着，沙粒从他的眉毛睫毛上簌簌掉落，脸上被刮出的细小伤口开始慢慢有痛感，口腔里也进了很多沙子，干涩疼痛。烈日，沙漠，除了自己空无一人，以及无主的三箱珠玉珍宝。  
不远处的沙地忽然窸窸窣窣地动了。  
黄旭熙瞪大眼睛，抽出腰上的弯刀，不知黄沙之下究竟有如何异状。沙砾翻动抖落，最后一件灰蒙蒙的长袍显出来，然后一张圆圆脸蛋虚弱地抬起来，沉沉乌发上还歪歪戴着本该金光熠熠的头冠。  
“呜……”  
那人刚从沙里解脱，便要哭了。不是公主还会是谁？  
黄旭熙不予理会，放任金钟仁伏在一片荒凉里独自呜咽。他对着太阳，试图辨认方位，心中大概地有了一点概念，打算在散落的东西里找找看粮食，然后带上骆驼——这样的话，两个人大概能走出沙漠到达王城吧？  
他找到一只包着几张馕的布包，和一小壶奶酒。原先的主人已经不知去向了，他叹了口气，把粮食收进贴身的包袱。  
“喂。”  
他喊，不知道公主习不习惯骑骆驼。  
金钟仁却不领情，抬头瞥了他一眼，继续把手捂在眼睛上，哀哀哭着。  
黄旭熙走过去，居高临下，注视着沙地上啜泣着小小身体。  
“喂！”  
公主一怔，仰起脸，望着他，泪水在脏污的脸上冲出两道浅色痕迹。  
他抬起手干脆地打了公主一个耳光。  
“别哭了！快跟上来。不然就一个人在这里等死吧！”  
自己说的话，公主当然听不懂，但也确实被吓住不哭,他就要走去牵骆驼，长袍下摆忽然被抓住。  
他转头看，金钟仁扁着嘴，向他递出手，由他扶着，摇摇晃晃地站起来。鞋也掉了一只，白色袜袋包裹住的小小的脚，踏在热烘烘的沙里，公主为难地看着黄旭熙。  
“啊！这里、这里！”  
他想起来刚才地上落着一只小小的鞋，跑去捡来，蹲下去要给公主穿上。  
公主恨恨跺了一脚，他再看，果然和公主脚上的那只不是一对，也许是某个婢女的鞋。  
——那怎么办？他反看金钟仁，公主皱着眉头，似乎在思索究竟是公主的尊严重要，还是保护娇惯了的脚底板更重要。犹豫片刻，终于是把脚放进了那只朴素的小小绣鞋。

本以为可以马上启程，没想到公主竟要把剩下来的三箱嫁妆都带上。  
”不行不行，“黄旭熙摇摇手，指了指那两头骆驼，努力地比划，”我们只有两匹骆驼，带不了那么多东西的——太累赘了。“  
公主似又要落泪，咬住嘴唇，鼻子吸了又吸，最后终于忍住，也对他比划起来，嘀嘀咕咕不知道在说什么，手比出一个数字七——什么意思？黄旭熙猜是不是要挑七样东西带上。  
”行，你拿出来，“他又比，”我们清出来一个小的箱子，放在里面带上。“  
不知道是不是能完全听懂，只看到公主趴在沙地上，像只刨土的小狗般地在每只木箱里翻找，找出一件自己心爱的小玩意，就欢喜地贴在自己胸口，拍了又拍，全然忘了自己刚从沙暴中侥幸生还，此刻还不算完全脱离险境。  
公主的箱子里装进了传说是鲛人眼泪化成的珠串项链、某个海岛小国进贡的血一般颜色的红珊瑚、一本画册和其余的什么东西。黄旭熙见金钟仁手上捏着一把嵌着宝石、描金带彩的象牙梳子，恋恋不舍，样子十分可怜，终于示意，这样小物，也不妨带上。金钟仁一听，欢喜万分，握在手里，把散乱下来的头发用那小梳子梳了又梳，看黄旭熙有些不耐烦，才收进怀中，  
终于，他们又上路了。

-tbc-


End file.
